shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge (SF2)
Challenge in Shadow Fight 2 is the name of one of the five modes of play from Act II onwards that are unlocked after six stages of the Tournament. The challenge mode sums up to 120 stages distributed evenly across the five Acts i.e. 24 in each province. In the Interlude, however, each province has only 8 stages and are unlocked at the same time as other Modes of Play. To win a stage the player must secure victories in two of the maximum of three rounds. If a the player loses, the challenge can be resumed from the same stage the player was unsuccessful in beating. If the player wins, he is rewarded the respective sum of that stage and gets to move on to the next one but without having to do that immediately. A challenge consists of one on one combat with various named fighters wielding many of the player-available equipment. Every stage of challenge has altered rules and conditions and thus the name: challenge. The challenge panel displays the difficulty and the reward in every stage. Difficulties range from easy, normal, hard, insane to impossible depending the equipment the player is wielding and to a lesser extent: the player's skill level. The player acquires a certain sum of coins as the reward along with the fight bonus also in coins by winning two round of that stage. The XP rewarded by the stage increases with each level up but remains the same throughout a level. The challenge greatly contributes in levelling up due to the amount of XP given being vast. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Altered RulesCategory:Gameplay # Weapon level X. # Armor level X. # Helm level X. # Ranged weapon level X. # Magic level X. # Equipment level X. # No blocks. # Hot ground. # Loss on ring-out. # You lose if you fall. # Hot ground, loss on ring-out. # No blocks, you lose if you fall. # Fight in the dark. # Fight in the dark, loss on ring-out. # Win on Time Out. # Health drops. # Enemy regenerates. # Health drops, but you have lifesteal. # Health drops, enemy regenerates. # Enemy has lifesteal. # Both enemy and you have lifesteal. # Powerful enemy attacks. # X consecutive enemies, random weapon each round. # Enemy magic kill you instantly. # Enemy ranged weapons kill you instantly. # Combo X. # Reach X Style. # Head hits only. # Score victory. # Score victory, head hits only. # Invisible enemy. # Health drops in shown area. # Health regenerates in shown area. # Enemy regenerates in shown area. # Given ranged weapon only. # Enemy damaged by throws only. # Enemy damaged by magic only. # Enemy damaged by magic only (but your magic increases only upon taking a hit). # No weapon, armor, helm, ranged weapon or magic. # No helm. # No armor or helm. # No jumps. # No kicks. # No double strikes. # Kicks only. # Punches and throws only. # Enduring fight (both fighters have very weak attacks). # Disarm (enemy is invulnerable, shock them to win) # Loss on ring out, but you win on Time out. # Hidden healthbar. # Inverted movement. # Passing burning effect (the effect passes between fighters with each successful hit). #''More coming soon.''